witchclubalfeafandomcom-20200214-history
Matthew Underwood
Matthew is the leader of the group, being 13-years-old. He is also one of the main characters. Personality Profile As shown in the series, Matt is extremely good at baseball and football. Matt has trouble expressing his emotions sometimes, though later on he is more open and friendly toward his friends. He is unselfish and nice towards them - he truly cares for them, even if he can't always show it. He seems to have a strong bond with Lee, his adoptive baby brother, and Taylor. He also really likes Sammie but doesn't know how to tell her. Matt also doesn't like when Joshua or Karsyn bag on his style either. Matt helps them all. He is a really loyal friend, he feels that Lee, Taylor, and Sammie are the only three that understand him. He also has a strong bond with Phillip. Appearances See also: ''Pyroman's Wardrobe He is a Caucasian male with brown hair and brown eyes. He has a very muscular built due to being football player and a baseball player. Civilian His daily outfit is season 1 is a red t-shirt with sand brown shorts, and black sandals. His season 2-3 outfit is a blue dallas cowboys cap, a red long-sleeve shirt, white shorts, and brown sandals. In season 4, his outfit is a red and blue checked t-shirt with dark red shorts, and dark red sandals with green straps. In season 5, his outift is a red tank top under a dark red jacket, brown jeans, and dark brown sandals. 022.JPG|Matt in Season 1 Charmix Matt's Charmix outfit is unarguably the most distinctive of all the fairies, as it covers most of his body. The outfit is mainly a jumpsuit of a sparkling red color covering the torso and goes down to his knees. He has red knee-high boots. He wears a red hood and has a orange tear-shaped pin on his chest. His wings are cyan with teal tips. Battlix His Battlix is a silver heart pin with the orange jewel in the middle and a light red waist bag with the kanji character for fire written on it. Enchantix Primarily red in color, Matt's outfit also consists of red sleeveless tuxced top, electric crimson colored shorts, blue translucent above-the-elbow gloves that are decorated with various red colored jewels, and white phoenix-styled wings with red bejewelled outlining. He has also discared his red colored boots and dons red flip-flops. His fairy dust vial is a red bottle surrounded by a firebird. Believix Matt's Believix outfit is a red jersey with a pink number 18 in the middle and green shorts. Black wristbands on his arms, and below-the-knee boots. Lastly, his wings are lined in red and grey with red flame decorations and are shaped like firefly wings. Sophix Matthew's Sophix consists of a light red, flowy, t-shirt with green inserts, and red and green wrist cuffs. His Believix shorts become green with a orange belt. He, like the rest of the boys, wears sandals. His wings are red with green borders. Lovix Matthew's Lovix is a red vest top with blue shorts and armwarmers that have cyan fleecing on them. His boots are dark red with cyan anklewarmers. Finally, his wings are red and pink with dark red borders and diamonds that decorate them like they do the other boys. Harmonix Matthew's Harmonix consists of a tank top of light red colors with orange and yello borders. His shorts are also light red ith orange borders. His wings are mainly red with the top part orange. The pattern on his wings are red-orange flames. His bottom wing border is also orange. Like the other W.I.T.C.H. Club males he is barefoot. Magical Powers and Mutant Abilities ''See also: Pyroman's Spells Matthew's has the power of fire and can do fire-related attacks. His powers are entirely based on fire energy. He can create shields of red and orange energy, which he ironically calls a "Energy Shield" and a "Fire Wall". He is also thermokinetic meaning that he can manipulate the heat and is can also heat up any water source, also known as hydro-thermokineses. He also has the power of telepathy, which he uses to: #Contact the other W.I.T.C.H. Club kids #Read, project, and perceive thoughts of others #Read other peoples' thoghts, feelings, and memories #To stun or kill opponents As the fairy of fire, he can: #Create balls of fire #Ignite large wildfires #Conjure balls of fire #Start and extinguish fires #Breath fire #Use pure thermal energy as a defensive barrier that vaporizes narly all projectiles #Shoot pinpoint flames with her finger #Sense sources of heat #Use fire to cut through objects #Use fire to cut through objects #Manipulate temperature by thought #Throw blasts of heat (heat waves) #Throw whirling discs of fire and heat #Absorb the heat of opponents #Melt objects by multiplying theeir heat #Create rings of fire #Control dangerous infernos #Create force fields of fire #Mend objects that are broken #Throw beams of orange energy #Create large wild fires #Take the form of fire on any object #Form and manipulate fireworks #Use fire as a shield to bounce back attacks Curiosities #Favorite Food: #Favorite Color: Red #Favorite Hobby: Baseball #Favorite Pet: #Ideal Girlfriend: Stormy #Best Friends: Lee, Joshua, Taylor, Phillip, Barrett, Heath, Fernando, Remi, Clay, Jay, Andishaeh, Gage, Karsyn, Kendal, Abby, Josh, Keehly, Shelby, Ben, Chase, and Sammie #Favorite Movies: ? #Loves: Hanging out with his friends #Hates: ? #Favorite Music: ? #Favorite Shoes: Boots #Favorite Subject: ? #Favorite Spell: Firestorm #Catchphrase: "It's Morphin' Time!" Transformation Sequences Winx First, Matt punches and strikes the air creating forms with his hands (eventually crossing them like everyone else except Barrett, Heath, Josh Cassidy, and Ben), and then, there is a white flash. Then his feet and upper body turn black while red flames form over them, creating his outfit, and then creating his pin, wings, and hood. Finally, he flies around into his final pose, hands on hips, while the kanji character for fire appears in the background. (0:20) Charmix First, Matt appears out of a bright white light, arms down and eyes closed. As the amera zooms in, he lifts his arms up and yells, his Charmix pin appearing. He twirls around once, and then his Charmix bag appears. Finally, there is a flash and he strikes his final pose with hands and feet apart. (0:12) Enchantix First, he appears as a silhouetew with his legs clutched against. There is a flash and he strikes a pose, with hands and feet apart, while his bangs blow upward as fire repeadedly flies around him. After another flash, his foot is seen and his flip-flops materialize. A red flower opens and becomes his outfit, and his wings grow from his back. Another flash happens, switching the scene as he puts his gloves on, one by one. There is a flash and he strikes his final pose. (0:34) Believix First, he appears as a silhouette against a wildly flaming background. He swings his right arm out, where his glove materializes. After a flash, his torso and arms appear. His outfit materializes while he raises his legs up into a sitting position. The camera pans down, then his boots appear. His wings are shown forming out of strands of flames, one by one. He flies upward, upper wings attached, then spins around, where his lower wings form out of a flashes of light. Then, he flies towards the camera. Finally, after another flash, he is shown, fully clothed and winged, and strikes his final pose. (0:26) Sophix First, a large leaf flies into view and in a white flash, Matt appears in his Sophix outfit and his wings appear. (0:08) Lovix Matt flies into view, spins and in a white flash, he reappears wearing his Lovix outfit. (0:13) Red Ranger First, Matt appears in a giant open morpher and calls out "Tyrannosaurus!" Then, the rest of his body appears after the morpher disappears. The sequence resumes with Matt holding out his right hand and fire covers his body to form his ranger outfit. There is a flash of light and he glides a handful of flames above him. A Tyrannosaurus with an open mouth appears and its head covers Matt's head and forms the helmet. Then, Matt performs a backhandspring to assume his finishing pose. Gallergy Image5.jpg|Doll Artwork Category:Characters